


Greatest Gift

by TwistedSamurai



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, The Turks- Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Reno, Turkfic, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Reno talks with Tseng after his top surgery. Just a cute little drabble for a friend.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [go_ask_ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_ask_ash/gifts).



> Ahhh I have been trying to finish this one for a few days. SURPRISE. I really hope this is good.

“Don’t worry, no one other than myself, and the Vice-President, will be aware of this, Reno.” Tseng assured, standing beside Reno’s bed. Brown eyes stayed focused on blue, and Reno felt a bit relieved that Tseng didn’t try and look at the rest of his body. He felt rather at ease with the Turk and nodded a bit. Despite not knowing the man for long, he knew Tseng’s words were true- no one else would be told.

“Good… I’m just excited I get rid of them. I wish the doctor would hurry up...” Reno muttered. That earned him a small snort and he frowned a bit. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell was so funny about being excited for the fact he was going to have his top surgery after waiting for too long- in his own opinion- but he paused as Tseng glanced down briefly. His frown only deepened as he followed Tseng’s gaze, but it faded into shock.

White bandages, wrapped tightly around his chest. His flat chest. Reno did not remember falling asleep at all, or even them starting any kind of surgery. He could have sworn he was just telling Tseng about how when he went into the room no one else was to know. Reno moved a hand to touch the skin, almost afraid, but Tseng stopped him by gently grabbing his wrist.

“Don’t. You’ve only just come out of surgery, Reno. It’s not a good idea to start touching yet.” He said softly, letting go as Reno let his hand fall back onto the sheets. Blue eyes stayed focused on the bandages. Reno itched to simply tear them off- but he knew Tseng was right. Although when he registered the words that had been said, he finally looked back up.

“Just come out…? I don’t even remember going in.” He said, and Tseng let out a small chuckle. Reno had never heard the sound before. Tseng’s lips curled up a little bit when he chuckled, showing a small bit of white teeth as he looked away. The sound itself was a low rumbling sound, and Reno found himself grinning. “So, you hung around this whole time to see me with no tits?”

“No, I did not.” Tseng rolled his eyes as he sat down in the chair beside Reno’s bed. “I went back to HQ for some work, and then came back- you were in there for a few hours, you realize.” He added the last part slowly, tilting his head a bit.

“A few hours… Shit. I got no tits.” Reno mumbled, pausing. “… I got no tits, boss.” He repeated, and Tseng tried to fight back a laugh at the excitement on Reno’s face as he looked over. “No- boss. Look. I have no tits anymore.” His voice was raising with every word, and Tseng couldn’t help a small laugh, one hand lifting to his mouth.

“Yes… Yes I can see that Reno.” Tseng nodded a few times, looking away. “… I sadly can’t stay here and… Admire the fact, that you’re surgery was successful. But if you need to speak with me, just tell the staff.” He stood up, putting a hand on Reno’s shoulder for a moment before heading for the door. “Oh… And Reno?”

“Yeah boss?” Reno tilting his head, watching as Tseng made his way to the door.

“Your uniform. I put the request through for how you want it made.” Tseng looked back over his shoulder as he opened the door. He looked a little annoyed and Reno for a moment thought he was going to get in trouble for his request- the way he’d asked his suit to be made had it obvious he was not going to have it done up like the other Turks wore theirs. “… It was approved. Once you’re healed enough, you’ll be sent to try it on.” He added before slipping out the door.

“Shit…” Reno stared at the ceiling, an unfading grin on his lips. “… No tits…” He mumbled softly to himself, chuckling a little. As much as he had disliked the idea of the Turks at first, now he felt like things were finally going in the right direction for him. Finally, he thought as the door opened again as the doctor stepped in. “Hey doc. You the one who helped give me the greatest gift to Gaia?”


End file.
